love candy
by iriii
Summary: brick y blossom se escabullen de la cocina para ir a una habitacion solos? que opinaran sus hermanos que estan abajo viendo una pelicula? xD


-oye brick –lo llamo una hermosa chica dueña de una hermosa melena naranja que le llegaban por debajo de la cintura- que pasa si..?

El chico la miro y vio que ella tenia dudas.

Le tomo la cara con ambas manos

-tranquila ,sera genial –la miro con una sonrisa para tranquilizarla-pero quiero tener tu consentimiento antes blossy….

-si lose ,y yo tambien quiero…pero nose….y que pasa con las consecuencias luego?

-no pienses en eso –le respondio-ademas…siempre quise hacer esto contigo…..Te amo blossy, y ya veras que querremos volverlo a hacer jaja

-yo tambien te amo brick –sonrio para luego sonrojarse –confio en ti ,hagamoslo…..

-bien …-sonrio feliz y le dio un tierno beso para luego salir de la cocina con una bolsita bajo el buso, sostenidos de la mano a la pieza del pelirrojo riendo contentos.

En la sala…

-oigan crei ver a blossom y brick correr arriba mientras reian –dijo butch rascandose la mejilla dudoso

-no , creo que jugar tantos video juegos te afecto la vista amor jaja – butercup le dio un suave beso en la mejilla( mientras este sonreia tontamente ) para luego seguir viendo la película.

-no,creo que butch tiene razon –comento bubles preocupada –creo que oi sus risitas mientras subian…

-tranquila ,ellos estaban en la cocina –le dijo boomer mientras tomaba una soda

-emm chicos….-comento butercup mientras asomaba la cabeza

-que? –preguntaron los otros tres

-no hay nadie en la cocina…. –respondio alarmada

-que?.. ..dejame ver -butch se levanto y fue a la cocina y volvio preocupado –es cierto ,no estan! Deben estar en el cuarto de brick!

-como? –salto bubles del sillon con cara horrorizada –ayy dios! Se escabulleron de la cocina para estar ellos solos…..en un cuarto?

-vamos chicos no creeran que ellos…..-boomer hablo pero no pudo evitar tener los mismos pensamientos que ellos-….vayamos por ellos ya!

-yo te mato him!- gritaba butercup mientras corria escaleras arriba con los otros.

Cuando llegaron la puerta estaba con cerrojo –abranme YA! COMO SE ATREVEN A HACER ESO MIENTRAS ESTAMOS AHÍ ABAJO! AL MENOS HAGANLO BIEN COMO BUTCH Y YO HICIMOS EL OTRO DIA QUE LOS RUBIOS TONTOS NO ESTABAN!

-butercup! –le tapo la boca butch rapido y miro avergonzado a los otros dos –puedo explicarlo..jeje

-como te atreviste? Y con mi hermana!–bubles se le tiro encima y lo empezo a ahorcar haciendo que soltara a butercup y que esta siguiera mandando maldiciones a la puerta.

-SALGAN DE AHI SI SABEN LO QUE LES CONVIENE!-gritaba la morena pateando la puerta.

Boomer por su parte al ver a su novia ahorcando a su hermano hasta dejarlo azul,y a su cuñada patiando la puerta y diciendo de todo,se encogio de hombros bebiendo su soda y bajo a seguir viendo la película.

Dentro de la habitación…..

-ahh me duele … -gimio blossom después de terminar

-si,a mi tambien …pero al menos lo disfrutamos no? –la miro con una sonrisa

-si…al menos hasta que esa puerta ya no resista y nuestros hermanos nos maten por habernos comido todos sus dulce u.u

-jaja si,pero valio la pena –sonrio de oreja a oreja quitandose el chocolate de la boca- ….pero me duele demasiado el estomago T.T

-Si a mi tambien T.T –ella lo miro y le sonrio – Amo que hagamos este tipo de cosas juntos ^ ^

-a mi igual blossy –y la beso –….. jamas pense decir esto pero….si vuelvo a ver otro dulce creo que vomitare..

-jaja yo tambien-rio blossom-y aun no puedo creer que butercup confesara que fue ella y butch quien le comieron los dulces a bubles jajaj

-ojala hubiera visto la cara de bubles-continuo brick para después poner la oreja en la puerta-aunque ahora que escucho bien creo que lo esta ahoracando no?

-si,seguramente…-contesto blossom adormilada, para acomodarse en la cama que estaba llena de papeles de dulces

Brick la miro y sonrio mientras se acercaba a su ya dormida novia mientras le besaba la frente y le murmuraba que la amaba hasta quedarse dormido abrazado a ella.

Mientras que los tres de afuera seguian haciendo escandalo.

-ASIQUE HABIAN SIDO USTEDES! USTEDES SE COMIERON LOS DULCES DE BOOMER Y MIOS CUANDO HABIAMOS IDO AL CINE! ¬¬* -lo samarreaba bubles del buso al moreno

-es que teniamos hambre y fue idea de butercup –dijo butch asustado -...no me mates T.T ,como crees que reencarnaran esta preciosa cara que tengo? imposible!

-CALLATE! ¬¬ *–grito bubles para empezar a golpearlo con una mesita de luz

-COMO SE COMIERON TODOS ESOS DULCES QUE HABIAMOS ESTADO GUARDADO? SE SUPONE QUE LO COMPARTIRIAMOS! –gritaba butercup mientras golpeaba la puerta con un bate de beisbol que habia sacado de no se donde.

-OIGAN! PODRIAN CALLARSE DE UNA VES? NO ESCUCHO LA PELICULA! ¬¬* -grito boomer desde abajo.

**Jeje espero que no lo hayan malinterpretado x3 .La verdad hice este fic porque estaba aburrida asique esta bien si no les gusta pero igualmente gracias por sus comentarios a todos de escuela ninja ^^****.**

**saludos :3**


End file.
